The Art House
by C-AND-B
Summary: AU. Beca's been dragged to an art house and she's bored when she just so happens to bump into actress Chloe Beale (her long time crush). No-one said they couldn't do that in the bathroom. Bechloe with a small amount of Staubrey.


This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it is abysmal, my friend dared me to write it and, well, it became this.

I suppose I should say that I don't own these characters or Pitch Perfect as much as that would make my entire life.

* * *

Beca glanced at her watch for the millionth time that day. She wasn't really sure why she was even here. Well she was but she didn't know how her friends once again managed to rope her into going somewhere she hated. So there she sat, in some pretentious art house wondering how she had become such a huge pushover.

"Can we leave yet?" She knew she had begun to sound like a spoiled brat by this point but she couldn't quite bring herself to care.

"Look there is a girl here I really like and I need her to think I'm 'worldly' or whatever, so go and look at some art or something and just give me some more time" Stacie pushed her towards a rather strange sculpture, one Beca wasn't so sure should have been included in the exhibit. It looked like a spoon was-

"It looks like someone shoved a spoon up their ass" Beca was brought out of her musings by a musical voice, one that made her forget her annoyances all together. She didn't turn though, not yet, she knew that voice but she couldn't quite place it.

"I was actually just thinking that. To be honest that probably is exactly it and the artist will make up some well crafted lies about it representing sticking it to the man in an all to literal way" A light chuckle to her side made a smile instantly climb it's way onto her face. It was a familiar chuckle, one that backed up her thoughts that she'd heard the voice before but all of her thoughts were forgotten when a hand grazed against hers and her stomach started to churn. She mentally berated herself for acting like an eleven year old girl but she couldn't seem to stop it. She was Beca 'Bad Ass' Mitchell and yet here she was mentally imagining her wedding day to a woman whom she hadn't even seen the face of. She decided it was probably time to turn around.

"I'm Beca by the way" She held her hand out but as she turned she gazed upon her woman she thought she'd never meet. Her breath caught in her throat. There she stood the woman she had been slightly in love with since she saw her first movie and by slightly she meant irrevocably.

"Chloe. Chloe Beale" And with that she grasped Beca's hand and gave it a gentle shake before letting it fall back to the brunettes side.

"I... You... Err" A giggle erupted from Chloe's lips and Beca felt a blush creep up her neck settling itself on her cheeks.

"You're much more coherent when you're not looking at me" Beca began to turn but the actress grabbed her arm "Don't I can't see your eyes if you look away"

"Apparently you're smooth all the time, if not a little cheesy" Beca felt her inhibitions melt away with Chloe's growing smile.

"Nope I'm a total mess really, I'm just super good at acting" She winked and put her forefinger to her lips signally that it needed to be kept a secret.

"I know that" A smirk graced her lips with my comment

"Is someone a fan?"

"I'd say yes but it seems your ego needs no more boosting" The redhead bit her lip in a way that left the brunette searching for air before answering

"I could boost your ego?"

"You can boost anything you want" Beca mentally face palmed at that comment. What was she thinking? Wait that's right she wasn't it just slipped.

"I'd like that" Beca gasped as she saw Chloe's eyes visibly darken with desire. Before she could even think about what she was doing she had gently placed the actress' hair behind her ear and whispered

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes and I'll show you some real artwork" And then once again moving before her head had caught up she lightly bit Chloe's ear lobe only to walk away proceeding directly to the ladies bathroom. The blue eyed beauty cleared her throat before beginning her journey to the bathroom that the sexy brunette had just entered.

"Chloe hey" She turned abruptly to see Aubrey standing there with a brunette she could only assume was the Stacie she kept talking about on her arm.

"Hey. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" She turned quickly to avoid questioning but the blonde kept on talking

"I'll come with"

"NO!" She shouted all too loudly which was apparent from the blatant stares she was receiving from multiple people around the room "I mean, no, it's fine. You guys go have fun, this girl just needs to pee" Aubrey eyed her suspiciously

"Are you alright Chlo?"

"Oh totes, just gotta pee" Aubrey shook her head struggling to find the words to describe the erratic behavior her best friend was exhibiting so she simply smiled and said

"Okay, go pee" Chloe quickly resumed her journey taking a deep breath as she placed her hand on the door handle. Where had all her courage gone? Where was the girl who simply walked over to the pretty brunette and flirted with ease? She sighed shakily.

"Lock it up Beale" She whispered before opening the door. She flicked the lock shut before looking further into the bathroom.

"Beca?" She called but she wasn't met with an answer only soft lips upon her own. She pulled back grinning slightly "Someone's eager" The redhead chided.

"I knew if I didn't do it straight off I wouldn't have the courage to do it later" And with that Beca placed her lips back on Chloe's. She melted into the brunettes touch, her hands quickly finding their way to her brown locks as the other girl grabbed Chloe's waist with her hands. The smaller girls tongue glided across the redheads lip asking for access, which was quickly granted, she found her mouth graced with the subtle touch of the woman's tongue. The actress found her lip caught between the others girls teeth before she once again captured her mouth in a passionate embrace. Chloe's response was a muffled moan that vibrated through her mouth and a gentle tug at the hem of Beca's shirt which made the girl raise her arms above her head. This was followed by the shirt being tossed across the room without a care since the redhead was too busy admiring the now bare chest in front of her and all she could think about was the heat pooling in her abdomen. In a moment of fervor she pushed the topless woman against the wall with brutish force and she was rewarded with sultry moan before the brunette grabbed her thighs and lifted them around her waist before spinning and slamming the redhead against the wall with the same force exerted previously. Chloe's mind buzzed as the cold tiles caressed her back and Beca's nails gently grazed down her legs. The smaller girl continued to melt the redhead brain by peppering kisses down her jawline and neck, before sucking the redheads pulse point for a moment and then biting down on the same spot, the actress gasped in a moment of pain and pleasure.

"You trying to leave marks?" She tried to sound cool but her voice was hoarse and was shaking like crazy, the nerves and hormones evident in the tone.

"I never promised not to bite" The brown haired girl winked before quickly unzipping the redheads dress, the feel of her hands on Chloe's bare back sending a chill through each girls veins. Chloe felt her body move away from the wall as the smaller woman walked them over to the counter and sat her upon it as she pulled the dress sleeves from her arms.

"Are you definitely sure because once I've taken this off I'm not sure I'll be able to go back" The brunette looked wary as she held onto the actress' dress like her life depended on it. Chloe didn't want to stop though. In fact the other girl asking her if she really wanted it only made her want her more and the husk in Beca's voice made the heat between her legs grown to a dangerous amount.

"I'm sure" Chloe nodded along with her speech and she quickly found her dress being pulled from her torso, she gently lifted her bum from the counter so the dress came off easier. Beca got down to her knees and gently tugged the dress from Chloe's legs her hot breath danced upon Chloe's skin and increased the uncontrollable need the redhead was already experiencing. She quickly stood back up again and gazed at her dream woman's body her eyes greedily taking it all in. The taller woman became self conscious so she simply pulled the younger girl forward by the hem of her jeans and said

"You've got too many clothes on" Then she flicked the button undone with one hand and pushed the girls trouser down as far as she could before Beca stood back and removed them totally, after this the brunette stepped back in between Chloe's legs. Their lips quickly met again in a battle of heated passion and Chloe found that her bra was removed with effortless finesse. They pulled back momentarily, each grabbing all the air that came their way.

"Now if I fail at that I'm gonna look really stupid" The light blued eyed girl uttered only half jokingly which the other girl must have sensed because she simply smiled and told the taller girl that she'd make it easy for her and with her words she put her hand behind her back undoing her bra which fell to the floor.

"See? No problem" The redhead chuckled and crashed their lips back together. The brunette trailed down her chest before reaching her right breast which she took into her mouth. Chloe moaned loudly, ignoring the nagging voice in her head that shouted there was still people through the thin door but the voice disappeared completely when Beca bit down on her nipple while rolling the other one between her fingers. Chloe raked her fingers through the brown hair keeping the girls head where she needed it. The redhead groaned as the lips parted from her breast but she forgot all about her disappointment when the brunette continued her ministrations on the other breast. Chloe felt Beca's fingers hook into her underwear as she got rid of last b it of clothing gracing the girls body. Beca kissed her deeply before smiling.

"Ready?" The redhead smiled as she led the small beauty's hands to where she needed them most. Beca kissed her neck lightly before quickly thrusting two fingers inside the other girl, Chloe groaned as her eyes rolled back in her head, she'd never felt so alive. The brunette continued thrusting her fingers in and out as she circled Chloe's clit with her thumb.

"Oh God Beca! Harder!" The brunette put a third finger in at the taller girls command, halting for a second till her body was used to the new fit.

"Go" Chloe whispered lightly as the smaller girl continued going in and out and in and out. The redhead bit down on the brunettes shoulder to muffle the sounds escaping her before she whipped her head back in ecstasy and screamed for all she was worth.

"Shit! Oh fuck"

"That's a lot of swearing, I must be really good" Beca had her signature smirk plastered on her face.

"Don't get cocky, I much prefer vagina's"

"You can still manage jokes, well done" Chloe opened her mouth to reply but before she could Beca thrust one last time hitting just the right spot. Chloe screamed out, trying to keep quiet by biting down on Beca's neck.

"Now who's trying to leave marks" Beca laughed lightly and Chloe couldn't help but join in.

"Don't start or I really will leave marks since it's your turn now" Before the brunette could reply Chloe had jumped from the counter and lifted Beca into the spot she had just vacated. The redhead got onto her knees before lifting the other girls legs over her shoulders and grinning mischievously.

"Brace yourself" And with that she edged forward. Chloe took Beca's clit into her mouth before sucking hard. The brunette knuckles lost colour as she desperately grabbed at the counter trying to keep herself grounded as the heat kept building and her heart pounded against her chest both begging for release. Chloe slipped two fingers in while she continued to suck, her actions being graced by a loud moan that was nothing more than a slur of incoherent words. Beca could feel herself reaching the limit but she simply dug her heels into Chloe's back but all of her resistance came crashing down when the redhead lightly nipped at her clit.

"Oh God!" Beca cried. Chloe simply smirked, looking incredibly smug at her work. The brunette quickly grabbed the other girls face bringing her lips to her own in a heated kiss. Beca jumped from the counter once again lifting Chloe's legs around her waist and slamming her into the wall.

"Round two?" She questioned and the actress lunged forward recapturing her lips but before they could continue there was a loud bang that caused them to whip their heads apart.

"It's security! Can you open the door please?" The loud voice boomed through the door.

"Totes, just one second!" Chloe called back as the girls frantically grabbed all the clothes they could find before expertly slipping them on. Beca walked towards the door her hand on the lock as she turned back to Chloe and asked if she was ready. When the actress nodded in reply Beca flicked the lock open and stormed out of the bathroom, darting across the art room seemingly in search of something. Chloe tried to follow but she was stopped by the guard.

"What happened in there Miss?"

"Nothing" She readily denied, her eyes still scanning the room for a missing Beca.

"Are you sure? Why was the door locked?" He watched her skeptically, a knowing look firmly planted in his eyes.

"I'm sure and I honestly have no idea why the door was locked. If that's all I should really be going" She stepped passed him only to be stopped once again by Aubrey who seemed to be missing her own brunette friend.

"You just had sex in an art house bathroom" The blonde all but shouted the words,a glare in her eyes due to her best friends activities but a light chuckle came from her lips as her friend's face looked mortified.

"No I didn't" Chloe shook her head with vehemence but the red of her face deepened.

"Oh please everyone heard you" The redhead paled, her skin going completely white, almost as if she had died from embarrassment and she simply stood there as a ghost. "Oh. God Beca! Don't stop! Ah!" Aubrey mimicked, clearly enjoying the situation a little too much.

"I don't sound like that" Chloe began to walk away but the blonde just trailed after her.

"You're right it was more strangled and husky and well to be frank it was-" Chloe held her hand in front of her friends face successfully halting her speech.

"Stop right there. Just stop" Chloe whipped her head around the room, still in search of the elusive brunette who had just blew her mind "Where did she go?"

"Little Miss Ear Monstrosity grabbed Stacie and ran out. Apparently they're best friends, small world huh?" The redhead didn't reply she simply ran out of the building.

"Beca!" A shadowy figure in the distance turned around and Chloe walked towards it grabbing a pen from her bag which she had managed to grab in her hasty exit.

"Hey" Beca greeted shyly looking at her shoes. Chloe grabbed her hand and quickly wrote her number.

"Call me. Maybe next time we can actually go somewhere, like dinner?" The redhead smiled and Beca finally looked up with a salacious grin on her face.

"Then we'll have sex?" The brunette deadpanned but the twinkle in her eye was apparent.

"Then we'll have sex" Chloe replied, equally as serious, Beca chuckled quietly and Chloe took the chance to kiss her lips lightly.

"Tell Stacie to call Aubrey and make sure you call me" Chloe said, a little breathless.

"How could I not?" Beca stole one last kiss before walking away. She stopped midway on her return to her friend and called over her shoulder "Oh and Beale. I'm pretty sure you left your underwear in there" And with that she kept on walking. The redhead looked after her retreating silhouette before she noticed.

"SHIT. She's right!"


End file.
